Bare Necessities
by Assassination
Summary: "I assure you, Jedediah, I have no intention of stopping."
**Assassination's note:** You may come up with whatever you want to think that led up to what's going down.

* * *

Jedediah sucked in a breath as his back met the mattress, pushing to prop himself up on his elbows and saw Octavius get up on the bed not even a second later. He sat between Jedediah's splayed legs and placed his hands Jedediah's knees, squeezing lightly. They stared at each other, the world seeming to vanish the instant blue locked on brown and Octavius leaned in to press his lips to Jedediah's. There were no remnants of the urgency from earlier but the heat was still burning on the surface.

Octavius parted his mouth, taking Jedediah's lower lip between his teeth and running the tip of his tongue over it. Slowly, sensually. It made Jedediah gasp, arching his back as he grabbed onto Octavius' armor and his fingers slid in the attempt. Jedediah's hips snapped up once Octavius' hands descended down his thighs, both of them moaning as Octavius ground back.

"Octavius..." He tipped his head back, freeing his lip from Octavius' mouth and scrambled to get a hold of _something_ as Octavius moved his focus to Jedediah's neck. He trailed kisses, nips, a swipe of his tongue down and a couple hickeys soon adorned the sun kissed skin. "Oh God."

Jedediah grit his teeth and thumped the back of his head against the pillow once Octavius' thumbs brushed along the outline of his erection. A needy groan vibrated in his throat as Jedediah brought a hand back to dig his nails into Octavius' arm. Octavius hummed softly, the sting of nails biting into skin sending a wave of arousal through him. He bit down lightly on Jedediah's Adam's apple and sucked, flicking his tongue over the marks once he was satisfied.

" _God_." Jedediah's mouth fell open, panting and squirming as he whispered a soft oath.

Octavius pulled back, removing a hand from Jedediah to place on the mattress and help keep him from falling back onto him. He took a moment to let his gaze wander over Jedediah, feeling a surge of delight at how prominent the marks he'd left were. Octavius poked his tongue out to wet his lips at the sight of Jedediah's bowed back, how Jedediah held onto his arm for dear life, the tent in his pants damp from precum and that _whine_ that Jedediah let loose.

He vowed that he would hear it again.

During his visual exploration, Octavius had yet to notice that Jedediah was looking right at him and the amused huff he gave was all it took to have Octavius snap back from his musings. Jedediah smirked and rose a brow, still managing to look smug despite the flush and hard-on he was sporting.

"Wanna get the show on the road, partner?" Oh, but Jedediah sounded wrecked. Lust and carnal need interwoven in his tone.

Octavius loved it.

He returned the smirk with one of his own and rose to the challenge. "I assure you, Jedediah, I have no intention of stopping."

Jedediah's eyes widened once Octavius pressed the palm of his hand against the bulge in Jedediah's jeans. He twisted his hand to properly cup and fondle, the touch resulting in Jedediah digging his heels into the sheets with a loud moan. Octavius sat back on his heels and moved his free hand to slip under Jedediah's shirt, the fabric bunching the higher he went. The second his fingers brushed over Jedediah's nipples, Octavius revels in the sight of Jedediah jerking and the hold on his arm tightening to the point it hurts.

But he knows it will bruise beautifully and leave a mark to remind them of this later.

Octavius pinched one of the nubs lightly, rolling it between his fingers as he ran the pad of his thumb over the seam in Jedediah's pants. Jedediah's eyes slid shut and took his hand off of Octavius' armor in favor of grabbing hold of the hand doing tortuously wonderful things to his dick. He bit his lower lip and locked his eyes onto Octavius', practically praying that Octavius sees his need. His silent request.

Not one to disappoint, Octavius slipped his hand out from under Jedediah's shirt and goes about undoing his jeans.

Letting out a relieved sigh, Jedediah takes his brief moment of respite to get Octavius' chestplate off. Despite seeing Octavius remove it what seemed like millions of times, it's proving to be difficult and Jedediah contemplates blowing it up next time he has a fresh stick of dynamite. He tugged impatiently at a clasp, growling when it doesn't do what he had hoped and stops once Octavius takes hold of his wrists with a chuckle.

"Let me." Jedediah huffed as Octavius lowered his hands, only to take over the task himself. "If you would not mind..." Octavius nodded toward Jedediah's open jeans and Jedediah had to resist the urge to laugh.

Of course they still had problems removing each other's clothes.

Jedediah pressed his back against the bed and raised his hips as he worked on his chaps. His gun holsters were somewhere on the floor, probably around Octavius' helmet or cape. He let out a soft moan when he freed his straining erection from its confines, sliding his pants down his hips and thighs before hearing the chestplate hit the ground. Jedediah can't help looking up and watching raptly as Octavius removes his toga.

Octavius' muscles bunched as he moved, demanding attention just as Octavius' fluid movements did. Jedediah raked his eyes over the plains of Octavius' chest, down, down, all the way and squeezed his eyes shut once they landed on Octavius' cock. God, if they stalled any longer then Jedediah was going to blow before they even got to the _really good_ parts.

And that would be a damn shame, because Octavius knew how to drive them equally crazy when they got down to it.

"Jedediah?"

Jedediah hummed, keeping his eyes closed even as Octavius ran a hand up his chest and cupped his face. Octavius brushed his thumb over Jedediah's cheek and shared a quick, heated kiss before pulling back. He grabbed onto Jedediah's jeans and tugged them off the rest of the way to free long, muscled legs. Scooting back, Jedediah opened his eyes and aided the process of getting his pants off, watching with amusement as Octavius dropped them without a care where they landed.

Octavius leaned over, boxing Jedediah in and humming contentedly as Jedediah wrapped his legs around his waist. "I do not appreciate your choice in clothes right now, Jedediah."

He snorted. "You're just sayin' that because you're the only one naked as the day he was born."

Octavius frowned and swatted at Jedediah's rear, the resounding smack of flesh and Jedediah's protest like music to his ears. "You cannot tell me you wish to keep them on." He rubbed the pinkened skin to take away the sting and nudged his penis against Jedediah's. His movements were slow, languid and without rush despite Jedediah's moan and how he rolled his hips back against Octavius'. "Surely you don't."

"Of course ya wanna talk now!" Jedediah hissed as he pressed his heels into Octavius' lower back. "C'mon, Oct, quit teasin'."

"I've no idea what you are talking about." He was lying through his teeth and even had the gall to smirk.

Jedediah reached up and grabbed hold of Octavius' shoulders tightly. He narrowed his eyes and jerked his arms back to pull Octavius closer. "Don't," Jedediah leaned up, biting and sucking at the underside of Octavius' jaw, "think I don't know what you're up to, _General_." He made sure to drop his voice's timber and draw out the word, pleasantly rewarded with a husky groan for his efforts.

He caught Octavius murmuring something in Latin for a manner of a few seconds before Octavius leaned in to kiss him. Jedediah let his eyes fall shut as he ran his hands over the span of Octavius' shoulders, up his neck and jaw until his fingers tangled into dark tresses. A soft sigh passed between their lips when they pulled back after a while, exchanging small, light nips as they caught their breath.

Octavius wet his lips as he propped himself up on his elbow and peered down on Jedediah with half-lidded eyes. The corner of his mouth tugged up when Jedediah opened his eyes, blue nearing the shade of sapphire, and regarded Octavius with a lazy smile. Jedediah's fingers slid through Octavius' short hair, musing it up and loving the low, appreciative hum.

"Since you don't want to do it..." That was when Octavius took his hand away from Jedediah's thigh and began working on unbuttoning his shirt. "I suppose I will."

"Not my fault that you're distracted."

"Yes, well," his hand traveled downward, "you are quite distracting."

Slowly the shirt was peeled open button by button, Octavius watching as inch after inch of skin was revealed. His eyes darkened as he ran his eyes up toward Jedediah's face and curled his hand into a fist, his hold on the sheets tight in an attempt to quell the need to just _take_. Jedediah nudged him back as he pushed up onto his elbow, gripping the collar of his vest to slip it off one shoulder and went to do the same for the other. Octavius slid his hands under Jedediah's shirt, pushing it up and over to join the vest on the floor.

With more skin to roam, Octavius pressed a hand flat on Jedediah's chest to urge he lay down and leaned down to nibble at Jedediah's collarbone once he did so. He grazed his teeth back toward Jedediah's neck, taking his hand away from Jedediah's chest to reach down to stroke them. Jedediah gasped, reaching out to grab hold of Octavius' wrist and closed his eyes with a low moan when Octavius rubbed his thumb over the slit. Slick, gracious amounts of precum made the slide easy and caused both men to shudder.

Octavius took his time littering soft butterfly kisses over Jedediah's chest and closed his mouth around a nipple, laving his tongue over the nub and teasing it with his teeth. The attention had Jedediah arch his back and let loose a breathless curse. He pawed at Octavius, grabbing a hold of whatever he could and bucking up against Octavius.

"Oc...Octavius, c'mon." Jedediah threw his head back against the pillow when Octavius rutted against him and squeezed. Oh God. He was going to lose it and they were going to be a mess. " _Please_."

Jedediah reached a hand up to fist Octavius' hair and reached down to knock his hand off both their cocks. Instead, he grabbed hold of Octavius' and stroked, mouth falling open when Octavius returned the favor. He breathed in deep, shivering the second Octavius released his nipple and exhaled hot, moist air over it. Jedediah pulled, gently, with his other hand to bring Octavius' face up and close, kissing him hard and desperate.

Their mouths fell open when they parted, breathing labored and grunts, moans and stuttered oaths passed their lips as their hands sped up. Octavius closed his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut, resting his forehead against Jedediah's. He didn't dare look down, didn't want it to end just yet and was sure Jedediah felt the same. And if Jedediah's broken, ground out sentences were anything to go by, he wasn't going to last long either.

He opened his eyes, peering down into Jedediah's and noticed that Jedediah was biting down on his lower lip. His face gloriously flushed red, eyes a captivating shade of blue, muscles taut, and Jedediah made the most beautiful sounds. Octavius leaned down for another kiss, running his tongue over Jedediah's upper lip and parting his lips once Jedediah opened his mouth and pivoted his head to deepen it.

They ground against each other, their rhythm falling out of sync the closer they got to their climax and eventually they had to part to suck air greedily into their lungs.

Jedediah twisted his hand over the head, staring up into Octavius' dark brown eyes and dropped his legs from around Octavius' waist. Planting his heels into the mattress, Jedediah grit his teeth and his muscles strained, feeling a similar one lace through Octavius at the same time. They focused on each other's erogenous zones, faintly hearing the headboard hit the wall with each thrust and twist, a litany of moans playing between their lips and their pulses raced. _Soon,_ their touches said, _soon. I promise._

Octavius' pace faltered, eyes falling shut and burying his face into Jedediah's neck as he rubbed his thumb against the base. He clenched his teeth as his hips stuttered, letting out a long, drawn out groan as he came. Octavius' whole form shook, weight bearing down on Jedediah, whom cried out as he followed Octavius not even seconds later. They held fast to one another, trying to regain their breath and come down from their high.

After a couple minutes, Octavius pushed to lean unsteadily on his elbows to regard Jedediah. He was still panting, a glossy look in his eyes and body flushed from exertion. It pleased Octavius to no end and by the dopey smile that crossed Jedediah's lips, he was just as pleased with the view he was getting.

"Hey you..." Jedediah drawled.

Octavius smiled and pecked his lips. "Hello yourself."


End file.
